carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oil I (1981)
Plot Overview Blake Carrington, the big, wealthy C.E.O. and owner of 70% of the voting stock of Denver Carrington, is going to marry his former secretary, Krystle Grant Jennings. Despite her love for Blake, Krystle finds the transition to becoming a wealthy woman of the manor to be more than she bargained for. At her wedding shower, Krystle's friends worry that they will never see her again, but Krystle assures them that she will have them over the Mansion very often. For its part, Blake is aware that Krystle has feelings for another man - Matthew Blaisdel, her ex-boyfriend and a geologist at Denver Carrington. Blake has been fortunate since he had Matthew sent away for the past year and a half to work on his oil rigs in some Mideast country. With Matthew out of the picture, he was able to get Krystle for himself. But now Matthew is back as locals seized American oil fields and threw the crew out to the United States. Blake is less than thrilled to have Matthew return to Denver before he is to seal the deal with Krystle. On his way back to Denver, Matthew happens to be on the same plane as Steven Daniel Carrington, Blake's son who has been finding himself in New York for the last two years. On the plane, Steven found himself by becoming excessively drunk. Steven is upset that his father only sent him an invitation to his wedding and did not have the decency to call his own son. Steven becomes rowdier so Matthew, who happens to know him, calms him down. Once the plane lands, Steven catches sight of Blake’s chauffeur Michael Culhane and believes the Carrington limousine is for him - but it is actually for Matthew. Blakes summons Matthew back to Denver Carrington for a de-briefing, or is it a way for he and Krystle to meet and for Blake to gauge how the two feel for one another. Krystle sure feels it is a set up. After leaving Denver Carrington, she comes to the mansion to talk about wedding preparations with Mr. Afferton, the snobbish man in charge of the ceremony. Afferton obviously thinks Krystle is not sophisticated enough to become a Carrington but fortunately, Steven, who took a cab home, puts the man in his place. When Blake arrives home, Krystle angrily tells him she starts getting second thoughts about the wedding. Then she takes a cab instead of Blake’s limousine because that, like everything else, is owned by Denver Carrington. Blake half-heartedly chases after Krystle - but he has additional problems, Steven, and his daughter, Fallon Carrington. While Steven was finding himself in New York, Fallon was finding herself with some soccer player in Greece. Blake wishes Fallon will settle down and wants her to escort Jeff Colby, nephew of Blake's rival Cecil Colby, to Blake's wedding. Fallon feels this is nothing more than a merger because ColbyCo is far larger than Denver-Carrington. Blake sees nothing wrong with the arrangement. Besides, Steven does not look like to be a suitable heir to the Carrington fortune as he is homosexual – something that Blake is aware of but won’t accept. But what Blake does not know is that Fallon is having an affair with his chauffeur, Michael. Krystle starts thinking that there may be a spark left from her previous relationship with Matthew and decides to clear her head by meeting up with him at some secluded place among the mountains. Krystle asks Matthew if he still has feelings for her - and he lies by telling her no. Allowing Krystle to be with Blake, Matthew – who gets a wife and a teenage daughter - is determined to get his life back together with them. At the Mansion, Fallon is glad that Krystle is gone - she didn't like her anyway. Steven wishes Fallon would give her more of a chance. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel (credit only) * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby (credit only) * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel (credit only) * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim (credit only) * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby (credit only) * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Vernon Weddle ... Mr. Afferton * Davey Davison ... Margaret * Bebe Kelly ... Alice * Judy Levitt ... Marion * Stepfanie Kramer ... Melanie * Connie Hill ... Lisa * Barry Cahill ... Bradley Milburn (credit only) * Robert Clarke ... Minister (credit only) * Jerry Ayres ... Tom (credit only) * Paul Tuerpe ... Doctor (credit only) uncredited cast members: * Molly Cheek ... Doris * Ellen Geer ... Charlotte * Stephen Nichols ... Flight Attendant * Julie Parrish ... Secretary Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Carol Rubin .... associate producer Original Music by * Bill Conti Cinematography by * Michel Hugo Film Editing by * Michael S. McLean Casting by * Toni Barton * Barbara Claman Art Direction by * Franklin Swig Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Lon Bentley .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Dorothie J. Long .... hair stylist * Dione Taylor .... hair stylist * Marvin C. Thompson .... makeup artist Production Management * Wilbur D'Arcy .... unit production manager * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager * Dick Reilly .... post-production supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Ralph Ferrin .... first assistant director * Pamela Grant .... second assistant director * Nathan Haggard .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director * Eldon Burke .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Bob Bell .... construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Charles Hansen .... sound mixer * Bill Jackson .... sound editor * Pat Mitchell .... sound mixer * Jerry Pirozzi .... sound editor * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Dutch Van Derbyl .... special effects * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator * Marguerite Happy .... stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Paul Jacobsen .... electrician (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Eilish Zebrasky .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Dino A. Moriana .... music editor * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Chris Haynes .... driver (uncredited) * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Lily La Cava .... script supervisor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Info Alert * John Forsythe and Lee Bergere took over the roles of Blake Carrington and Joseph Anders which were played by George Peppard and Shay Duffin in the unaired original pilot. * The first three episodes of Dynasty were originally broadcast as a three hour movie on ABC. For the purpose of reruns this has been edited into three separate episodes. * Ralph Senensky had not directed the scene with the rig's explosion, which was added to satisfy the network’s request for more action. It was shot by Don Medford. Production details * Shooting dates: from April 14, 1980 to May 8, 1980 (George Peppard's version) ; from October 27, 1980 to November 13, 1980 (John Forsythe's version) * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Filoli Estate (San Francisco); Walt Disney's Golden Oak Ranch (Newhall); Bank of America Plaza (Los Angeles); Lorenzo Drive (Cheviot Hills, Los Angeles); Laird International Studio (Culver City); L.A. International Airport (Los Angeles). * Deleted scene : Steven and M. Afferton see Blake and Fallon coming back from their ride. * Three scenes were missing in the George Peppard's version of the script : the introduction with Blake leaving the mansion, Krystle's shower party and Blake's conversation with Andrew at Denver-Carrington. Quotes * Andrew Laird [about Matthew Blaisdel]: He'll, eh, transfer at Kennedy, arrive at Stapleton International tomorrow morning at ten A.M. Blake Carrington [grunts]: Have his plane shot down over Kansas. Andrew Laird [pause]: Eh, forgive my stupidity, Blake, but, eh, is that some kind of a joke? Blake Carrington [Grumbling]: Yeah, it's a joke, I guess. * Fallon Carrington [after being thrown off her horse into the water]: I know you, Blake Carrington, you paid that horse to dump me. Blake Carrington: I didn't have to pay him, he works for me. Fallon Carrington [panting]: Is there anybody in Colorado who doesn't work for you? Blake Carrington: Oh, a few people, but not for long. * Fallon Carrington [about Blake]: He'd sell me into the harem of a sheik for three barrels of crude and a box of cigars. * Fallon Carrington [about Blake]: He used to be a fair judge of women. I think he suffered irreversible brain damage from breathing too much dime-store perfume.